Return to Rock Bottom
'Return to Rock Bottom' Return to Rock Bottom is the ninth episode of SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show. 'Plot' The contestants are forced to survive in Rock Bottom, and must depend on one another for survival. 'Transcript' Setting: SpongeBob's Backyard SpongeBob: '''Last time on SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show, our contestants had a day off... on an island paradise, which they soon discovered was inhabited by fierce warriors! After Sandy's heroics helped the other contestants escape, Man Ray was eliminated! Which of his fellow contestants will join him this week? What brutal competition awaits the competitors? Will I ever stop asking all these questions? Find out tonight on an exciting new episode of SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show! Theme '''Setting: '''Bikini Bottom Gym '''Larry the Lobster: dumbbell Three hundred, ninety-eight. dumbbell again Three hundred, ninety-nine. dumbbell again Four hundred. sweat away from his head I'm beat. to exit the gym SpongeBob: Where do you think you're going? Larry the Lobster: '''SpongeBob? I didn't know that you work out. '''SpongeBob: I don't. Larry the Lobster: '''Then what are you doing here? '''SpongeBob: Making a dramatic entrance was on my "To Do List." "To Do List" out of back pocket, and marks something off Check. Larry a bus pass Larry the Lobster: What's this? SpongeBob: '''There's no time for questions. Meet me at the bus stop as soon as possible. the Gym '''Larry the Lobster: Okay? Setting: Bus Stop Mrs. Puff: '''What's taking SpongeBob so long? '''Plankton: If he's not here in five minutes I'm going to- SpongeBob: throat Plankton: Huh? SpongeBob has appeared SpongeBob! Nervously I didn't see you there! How have you been? SpongeBob: '''Everyone get ready, because in today's competition you'll be surviving in... Rock Bottom! gasps, and a bus appears on the scene '''Scooter: bus door Ladies first. Karen: '''Why, thank you! You're such a gentlefish! the bus '''Plankton: Oh, brother. his eye Squidward: '''You heard the man, Squilliam; ladies first. '''Squilliam: Are you implying that I'm girly? Squidward: If the shoe fits. Squilliam: '''as he enters the bus else enters the bus '''Fred: Everyone buckle up, because this is going to be a bumpy ride. begins to buckle as they drive off the drop off Setting: Rock Bottom Patrick: the bus door and gulps I don't want to get off the bus. Pearl: '''Come on Patrick, it's easy. off the bus See? '''Patrick: Ok, I'll try. begins to step off the bus, but hears a monster growl What was that? behind bus seat Barnacle Boy: It's probably just the wind. Patrick: I don't care! I'm staying right here! Mermaid Man: Suit yourself. bus Patrick: Hello? out the bus window, and watches the other contestants walk away Sandy: Ok, guys we will have a greater chance of survival if we stick together! around and notices that the contestants had left her there alone Guys? Setting: SpongeBob's House zooms out revealing that SpongeBob is watching the cast live from his library SpongeBob: Yeah, their doomed. Setting: Bus in Rock Bottom Patrick: Hello? Is anyone here? to communicate the other contestants using the receiver on the bus Hello? response is heard Patrick: Tartar sauce! Setting: 'Rock Bottom '''Pearl: 'a creature Hey guys! Over here! '''Mrs. Puff: '''What is it? '''Pearl: Maybe this guy knows where we can get some help! to the creature Barnacle Boy: up to the creature Excuse me, sir? Creature: head "No" Barnacle Boy: Mam? Creature: '''head "No" '''Barnacle Boy: Gulps Creature: away Karen: '''Well, that didn't help anything. '''Setting: Bus in Rock Bottom Patrick: to have found another bus driver on his communicator Then what happened? is heard at the other end of the communicator Patrick: out loud You're hilarious! response is heard Patrick: Hello? Hello? Are you there? the cored at the other end of the communicator broke No! crying Why?! Man up, Patrick! You're going to get off this bus, and find the others! You can do it! off bus I'm a man! constantly until he finds Sandy Sandy: to have built a camp fire Patrick? Is that you? Patrick: Sandy! Do you want to tell ghost stories? Sandy: Well- Patrick: '''Clam! '''Sandy: '''Huh? a Clam flying around Patrick's head '''Patrick: '''Go away! firewood at the Clam Clam dodges the firewood, which then starts a forest fire '''Sandy: Patrick! What did you do?! Patrick: Don't worry. We just have to call a fireman. Sandy: Fireman? There aren't any firemen in Rock Bottom! Patrick: '''Oh. Ah! Run for your lives! away with Sandy following behind '''Setting: '''Rock Bottom '''Squilliam: '''Look! at smoke rising from the other end of Rock Bottom Isn't that where we left Sandy? '''Larry the Lobster: Oh, no! You're right! We've got to save her! towards the fire with the others following behind contestants eventually bump into Sandy and Patrick who were trying to escape the fire Karen: What do we do?! Patrick: '''We give up! '''Mermaid Man: What are you doing? We'll lose the competition! Patrick: You know what, you're right. We should probably just stay here and let the fire catch up to us. Mermaid Man: '''On second thought... we give up! appears above the contestants '''SpongeBob: a ladder Get in! climbs onto the helicopter Setting: '''SpongeBob's Backyard '''SpongeBob: Thank you all for joining me here today, for yet another elimination ceremony! Since the Jellyfish surrendered, the Krabby Patties won the competition, which means that they are safe from elimination! The votes are in! The next contestant to be eliminated from SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show is... Larry the Lobster! Larry the Lobster: '''---- crying '''SpongeBob: Fred? Fred: Come with me. Larry to the exit Barnacle Boy: What about Rock Bottom? We destroyed it. SpongeBob: Oh, don't worry about that. The firemen took care of it. Patrick: I told you so! Mrs. Puff: Quick question, how do you start a fire underwater in the first place? Setting: Dark Cave Master: '''footsteps Hello? Who's there? '''Servant: out of the shadows Master: wooden staff No. It this can't be happening. Servant: Oh, but it is. evilly Master: '''Guards! '''Servant: '''Your guards are no match for me! fights off the guards '''Master: Ah! running away What happened to you?! response is heard Master: around and notices that servant is gone. He than begins slowly stepping away backwards, and bumps into servant Servant: You! That's what happened! Master You have two choices: Serve me as a minion or meet your doom! What will it be? Master upside down over a ledge Choose wisely. Master: '''Why, are you doing this?! '''Servant: Hurry up, I'm losing my grip. Master: Fine! Just get me down from here. Servant: 'I thought that you would make the right choice. evilly The End 'Trivia *It is revealed that SpongeBob watches the contestants live from his library. *Larry the Lobster is the eliminated contestant. Did You Enjoy This Episode Yes Sort of No Category:SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show Season One Category:SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Adventure Category:2013 Category:Dillon9988 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes